Ways to attack with Fomor Level 1-6
Chapter one: Level one Fomor attacking Requirements: -1 level one Fomor -unlocked Bolt and Octo-ooze Attacking strategy: -First make 10 Bolts and 30 Octo-oozes (if you have 400 housing space) -Then, find your target. Preferably one with a spread out design, making it harder for your monsters to die. -Then, prepare yourself for battle. (Make sure you have all monsters and fully healed champion.) -Finally launch your attack on that A.I. player or real-player. (Be careful, the towers may be higher level than you thought -Watch in entertainment as the Octo-oozes destroy towers while Bolts chew through the silos and town hall. ---- Chapter two: Level two Fomor attacking Requirements: -1 level 2 Fomor -15 Ichis and 10 Banditos (if you have more than 520 housing space) Attacking strategy: -First make the required ichis and banditos. -While they are being made, find your target, preferably still a little low. -Then, prepare yourself for battle -Finally, launch your attack against that A.I. player or real-player. -Watch as the ichis distract the towers so the banditos can loot resources. ---- Chapter three: Level three Fomor attacking Requirements: -1 level 3 fomor -10 Brains and 20 Ichis (if you have more than 700 housing space, if not, minus off Brains and Ichis little by little) Attacking strategy: -First, make the required monsters in the hatcheries. -Secondly, find you target your going to attack. Still try to find a box yard or spread out design. -Then, prepare for battle. Add any power up if you have shiny. -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as Ichis knock down towers and Brains destroy the silos and town hall. ---- Chapter four: Level four Fomor attacking Requirements: -1 level four fomor -10 Brains and 10 Crabatrons (if you have 700+ housing space) Attacking strategy: -First, make the required monsters in the hatcheries -Secondly, Find your target, now target people either your level or higher. A compact design would be much easier to destroy, judging by high health and low speed of Crabotrons. -Then, prepare for battle. Ad any power ups if you have shiny. -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as the Crabotrons lure the telsa towers, laser towers, and sniper towers away from the Brains, so they can loot resources. ---- Chapter five: Level five Fomor attacking Requirements: -1 level five fomor -1 Zafreeti and 10 Crabatrons or 10 Project Xs or 20 Ichis. (If Crabatrons, then requires same amount of space, if Project X, then requires around 1,000space. If you want a more faster hatch.Ichis can be used.Two ichis have about the same health as a Crabatron and can be produced faster.) Attacking strategy: -First, start making the required monsters in the hatcheries. -Secondly, find your target, preferably higher level or have full silos. -Then, prepare for battle or just take an hour break to let Zafreeti and Project X produce. -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as Fomor boosts Project X's and Zafreeti heals them while they quickly destroy towers then the silos. ---- Chapter six: Level 6 Fomor attacking (Fomor should have all additional feeds by now) Requirements: -1 level six, fully fed Fomor the Fearless. -1 Zafreeti and 1 D.A.V.E (levels dont really matter, but preferably level 3+ D.A.V.E and level 2+ Zafreeti) Attacking strategy: -First, start making the required monsters in the hatcheries. -Secondly, find your target, now should be even level or higher than yours. -Then, prepare for battle, or take a 40-60 minute break to let D.A.V.E finish hatching. -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as the D.A.V.E destroys everything with fomor's buff and zafreeti's healing. Category:Strategies Category:Attack Category:Fomor